


Tying the knot.

by Really_Lame_Fiction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gavin never cut his majesticly girly hair au, It's cute ok I promise, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Really_Lame_Fiction/pseuds/Really_Lame_Fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Gavin never cut his ridiculously girly mane of majestic sandy hair. He mostly keeps it in a messy ponytail, a la Japanese anime characters. That is, until Ryan moves into the office, and his minor OCD pushes him to fix it. They both find that they quite like it when Ryan plays with Gavin's hair, and unexpected things happen when he starts braiding it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tying the knot.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry I didn't proof read. Also sorry I never added smut like I originally planned.

Gavin knew he should cut his hair. He’d had the same long girlish hair-style since high school, but it seemed to be such a popular joke around the office and the online community, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. That, and it honestly sounded like a lot of effort to book a hair appointment, and then have to attend said hair appointment.  It was just so much easier to keep long, so that’s how he kept it.

It was never really an issue, in till Ryan was hired.

Well, not at first. Ryan was hired as an animator, to do computer work and be seen but not heard. Ryan didn’t really see a lot of Gavin, and Gavin didn’t see a lot of him. Which was partially Gavin’s fault, he would later admit. Gavin would actively avoid Ryan, the older man intimidating him. Just a little.

But then Ryan was brought on as a permanent member of Achievement hunter, and that’s when things starting getting complicated with poor Gavin’s hair.

“Gavin, you need to do something about your hair.” Ryan had said one day during lunch, with only himself and Gavin in the room. The British man had blushed, for reasons that eluded him.

“What about my hair?” He questioned, suddenly feeling self-conscious. He had only been working closely with Ryan for just over a month, and he hadn’t quite reached the point of being completely comfortable with him yet. The man didn’t actually seem to like him that much, or that’s just the vibe Gavin got anyway.

Ryan shrugged from his spot on the couch, chewing his food for a second before being ready to speak again. “It’s just so long and unkempt.  It bothers me, for whatever reason. I just want to brush it.” Gavin had no idea how to reply, which luckily for him he didn’t have to. After Ryan took a sip of his coke, he continued. “Probably just being a bit obsessive compulsive. I get like that.”

Gavin swiveled awkwardly in his chair, not looking at Ryan in exchange for staring at his lunch, which he poked absently with his fork. “I guess. The fans just really seem to like it, and honestly I’m too lazy to do anything with it anyway.” Gavin let himself smile a little at the way Ryan chuckled at his answer, the man seeming amused.

“I guess they just like you looking like a British Fabio.” The two men laughed easily at the joke, and a comfortable silence soon settled in afterwards, both men going back to work as the rest of Achievement hunter returned.

Gavin didn’t really think much on the conversation. He had similar talks with many other members of the company, about how frustrated they would get with his hair. And Gavin didn’t have a reason to let it bother him, which is in till a month later when Ryan brought it up again.

 “Gavin.” The boy in question squawked at the sudden voice, startled. He had been alone, that is in till someone had entered without him noticing. Slipping off his headphones, he turned to see Ryan looking quizzically at him. “You make the weirdest noises.”

Gavin tried to hide his pout with a smirk. “What’s up, Ryan?”

The older man shrugged, looking sheepish suddenly. Gavin raised an eyebrow in silent question, urging him to speak. “Look, can I do your hair?” Ryan finally spat out, cheeks turning a soft red.

Gavin continued to stare up at the man blankly, blinking slowly. “You….want to do my hair?” Ryan held up a hairbrush he had been holding, something that had gone unnoticed by Gavin.

“Ah, yeah. It just bothers me being all knotted, alright?”

Gavin smiled warmly, giggling slightly at Ryan’s embarrassment. “Yeah, sure. Why not.” Ryan grinned sheepishly, and Gavin grinned back.

The argued over where he should sit next, Gavin not wanting to move out of the Achievement hunter office, and Ryan trying to explain there wasn’t a lot of space. Eventually they agreed on Ryan sitting on the lounge, and Gavin sitting on the floor in front of him. It wasn’t all that comfortable for the Brit, but he was happy as long as he didn’t have to walk anywhere.

It had been an extremely long time since Gavin had had his hair brushed, usually just running his fingers through it in the mornings, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying it. Ryan was being extremely gentle, the exact opposite of how Gavin expected him to be like, making sure to be careful when untangling knots. Without thinking, Gavin’s eyelids drooped shut, and he let out a small, low, hum.

Only the sound of Ryan chuckling snapped him out of it. He jolted upright, eyes wide as he blushed darkly. “Sorry….” He mumbled, trying to stop from enjoying his current head massage.

“It’s fine.” Ryan mumbled back, Gavin relaxing a little at the man’s chuckling.

Suddenly, there was an odd feeling of tightness on his scalp, making Gavin look questioningly at the wall across from him, seeing as he couldn’t really turn to look at Ryan. “What’re you doin, Ryan?” He asked, wishing he could see what Ryan was up too.

“Done!” The man boasted, ignoring Gavin’s question and standing up, helping the Brit as he did so.

Gavin frowned, hand feeling the back of his head to discover his hair tied in a band. “Did you put my hair in a pony tail?” He whined, Ryan smiling widely at his work.

“Sort of. It’s a low pony tail, super manly.” Both men laughed, Gavin’s a little softer than Ryan as he continued to feel his hair. It honestly felt a lot better brushed and out of his way, and he wondered secretly if he got his hair knotted enough Ryan would do it again another day.

He totally did it another day. It actually became a bit of a routine, something made fun of heavily but good naturedly by the other members of Achievement hunter. Every morning after getting to work, Ryan would come into the office, sit on his lounge, and let Gavin sit on the floor between his legs. Geoff had called them adorable, Ray and Michael both made kissing noises in the background.

It had been going on for awhile when the fans finally caught on, asking why Gavin was suddenly brushing his hair and wearing it in various styles. The same question was being asked over and over, when finally after having enough of it, and thinking it a funny idea, Michael decided to film it.

The camera started shakily, but focused once Michael got it still on Gavin and Ryan. They were both sitting in the usual position, Ryan threading his fingers through Gavin’s hair as he braided it. “Hey guys, what’cha doin?” Michael asked from behind the camera, Gavin going to look up at him only to be scorned softly by Ryan for moving.

“Rye-bread is doing my hair!” Gavin cheered, grinning widely even though he could only strain his eyes to try and see the camera he knew was there.

Ryan chuckled, shaking his head slightly. “Yeah, it’s an Achievement hunter slumber party.”

Michael let out another bark of laughter, the camera shaking slightly as he shook. “Yeah, when Jack and Ray get to work we’re going to play truth or dare, right Geoff?” The camera then turned to Geoff, who had been silently working at his desk.

He turned to Michael with a deadpanned expression, looking just a little exasperated. “No.” He grumbled, feeling as though it was too early to be filming. He had stuff to do, like ignore his basically adopted son getting his hair done beside him.

“Well, Geoff’s like the parental supervision at out sleepover. Like the grumpy dad who’ll kill any boys that try to sneak in.” Geoff let out a snort at Michael commentary, the boy grinning although you couldn’t see it. “So there you go guys, Ryan has been Gavin’s personal hairdresser. That’s actually why we hired him in the first place.”

Another laugh from Gavin and Ryan, Michael stopping the recording on his phone and turning to his PC. He could have the video edited and uploaded as an RT life in less than an hour, and he would.

And like the great prophet Michael is, the internet exploded with follow up questions, fan-speculation, and the obvious fan-art. Gavin had been annoyed at Michael the entire week, grumbling about how his twitter feed was all girls prodding him about his private life. Michael had laughed, and Ryan was just happy his twitter hadn’t blown up quite the same way Gavin’s had.

Gavin had been just so frustrated with his twitter feed, mostly because they had made some good points. One being he really did like Ryan.  A lot. Maybe too much. He sighed, sitting slumped in Ryan’s couch. It was comfy, and the man wouldn’t be sitting in the Achievement hunter office today. It had nothing to do with the comforting smell, or the feeling of butterflies in his stomach. That would be-

“Gaaaay.” Gavin jolted out of his thoughts by Ray, who was looking tiredly out his monitor. “That’s why you look so constipated, right?” Ray turned to look at Gavin, the British man having gone stiff.

“I don’t-” Gavin tried to deny, but Ray cut him off with his hand. The office was empty beside Jack, whose music was playing so loudly in his headphones you could hear it around the room.

“I know that look. I also know how you’ve been acting these past couple months. Just go confess your undying love for one another already; you’re drowning the entire office in sexual tension.”

Gavin could only gape at Ray, who casually turned back to his monitor. Blushing madly, Gavin stood and left the room.

Ray smirked, hearing the door close. “You know, just because we have a bet going on who’ll ask who out first doesn’t mean you have to interfere with their love life.” Ray ignored Jack, grinning to himself. $100 bucks was grocery shopping for like, a week. No way was he losing.

Gavin wasn’t in as high spirits as Ray as he left the room, heart pounding in his chest and face feeling like it was on fire. Him and Ryan? Gavin shook his head frustrated, it was ridiculous! Ryan wasn’t interested, and neither was he for that matter! The whole situation was Ray’s fault, making his dumb jokes.

Gavin was so lost in thought as he angrily walked down the hall, he didn’t bother slowing down as he approached a turn, not looking up to spot the person he was about to collide with in till it was too late. Of course it had to be Ryan, it was Gavin’s luck after all. Gavin didn’t even have enough time to slow down as he ran straight into him, Ryan’s broad figure barely moving at all as Gavin bounced off him. Landing straight on his ass, Gavin cursed.

Ryan looked immediately concerned, crouching slightly to see if Gavin was ok. “Jesus Gav, you ok?” He asked, extending his hand to help the man up. What Ryan didn’t expect was for Gavin to look at him like the world he knew just shattered under his feet. “Gav?”

Gavin couldn’t stop staring up at Ryan, with his concerned frown and deep blue eyes, looking at Gavin like he was something fragile. It was intoxicating, and suddenly Gavin felt a surge of confidence, not being to deny his feelings any longer.

“Ryan, go out to dinner with me.”

Ryan paused, hand still extended as he stared blankly down at Gavin. “What?” He asked, thinking he had obviously misheard Gavin.

“Dinner. With me. Tonight, if you’re not doing anything.”

A moment passed as Ryan processed the information being offered to him, before a wide grin spread across his face. He chuckled lightly, leaning further down to grab Gavin and pull him up. Gavin squawked a little as he was hoisted up, nervous and unsure about how Ryan was going to react to his almost confession.

“That sounds wonderful Gavin. Seeing as you can’t drive, I guess I’ll pick you up. Have a time in mind?” Gavin grinned back, confidence growing as he stared at the enthusiastic Ryan.

“Well, if you come around to Geoff’s place a little early that would be good. You can do my hair for our date.”

 


End file.
